


use your imagination

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexting, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Uruha would never have imagined that receiving a bored text from Ruki would lead to this.





	use your imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this about 3 weeks ago but only got to finish it last night - and I'm still not very happy with it. I also had difficulty in coming up with a title :3  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it ^^"

_I'm bored *pout*_.

 

Uruha is looking at his phone screen, a small smile on his angelic face. Ruki could be childish like that, sending him texts when he was feeling ennui or even when he had a sudden craving for something as if Uruha could do something to magically change his state in a second.

 

He has to admit that it is endearing and cute.

 

_You're like a cat_ , the guitarist replies, thinking how kittens can get quite grumpy and how they may persistently demand attention.

 

_I can meow for you if you want~_

 

Uruha stares for a moment. Usually Ruki would either get more demanding and childish by this point or he would leave the guitarist alone and occupy himself otherwise. But this...is different and new.

 

_Oh I'll make sure of that_ , Uruha texts back, not entirely sure what is going on.

 

_Yes, only you know how to make me meow and squirm and moan..._

 

Wow, Ruki must be really bored to send him something like this. Does he really have nothing better to do than mess around with his guitarist's head?

 

Unless...What if he actually means it? What if he is not merely trying to pass the time by having a bit of fun? What if...?

 

_I'd love to hear those sounds, Ru..._

 

_Then use your imagination, babe. I know I am._

 

Uruha blinks. This no longer looks like a game. And how could it possibly be a prank?

 

_What are you imagining right now?_

 

Uruha expects the vocalist to make fun of him any moment now. To tell him that he's just messing with him and that he is a stupid duck to not have realised that. And a fucking pervert.

 

_I imagine you here with me,_ comes the reply when Uruha feels so ashamed that he could die _. I imagine your strong hands all over me, touching me. I imagine your hot breath against my skin as you lean down to suck on my neck._

 

The guitarist feels hot, like he is burning - and shame is not to blame this time. He wishes he was with Ruki right now, he wishes he could do these things to him. He has wanted that for a long time actually. Maybe Ruki has been feeling the same way all this time? Does he really long for this?

 

_Are you touching yourself, Ru?_

 

_Yes._

 

Uruha gulps. He can picture the vocalist lying on his bed, his pants down, his hand around his cock, stroking, moaning...

 

_Are you imagining my own hand around your hard cock, bringing you closer and closer to completion?_

 

Uruha doesn't know how he went from feeling embarrassed and the victim of a prank to sexting and doing things to Ruki, with Ruki, in his mind. All that he knows is that he is hard and aching and that he needs the petite vocalist more than ever.

 

_Oh god yes!_

 

And that's when it hits him. If both of them want this, then why not do something about it? It's world tour time; they live in the same expensive hotel and their rooms are quite close.

 

With only a second of hesitation, Uruha picks up his room card and leaves. He hopes that he won't run into anyone since his erection would be pretty hard to miss at the moment.

 

He softly knocks on Ruki's door. "It's me," he says quietly because it would make a lot of sense if Ruki chose to ignore his late-night visitor given the state that he is in right now.

 

Uruha bites his full lips as he anxiously waits, a part of him regretting his decision. Maybe this was stupid. What if Ruki doesn't want him there? What if he preferred the distant, less real and intimate texts instead of this?

 

And then the door opens. There is Ruki, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe, breathing a little hard, his mouth slightly open, his eyes shining and expectant. His hot tongue peeks out and he licks his sensual lips. 

 

"How about turning imagination into reality?" Uruha suggests.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
